


You look sad

by meyretzka (stuckay)



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckay/pseuds/meyretzka
Summary: Götzeus + "You look sad."





	

Marco sat down beside Mario on the bench in the locker room. Everyone else had already finished getting dressed, making them the last ones to still be there. Mario had been looking at his phone for a while now and you could watch his expression becoming more and more depressed. Marco just couldn’t bear it any longer. The thought of something causing Mario so much sorrow was unacceptable.

“Hey, what’s going on?”

“Hm?” Mario looked up at Marco.

“You look sad.”

Mario’s attempt at a smile turned out to be more of a pained grimace. He sighed. “Someone wrote that I’m an fat, arrogant prick and someone else called me a pathetic, talentless faggot and oh, here’s a good one: Someone said that they’d rather see me dead than back at Dortmund. You know just the usual.”

Marco sighed and took Mario’s phone out of his hands and put it aside before gently stroking his cheek with his thumb. “Babe, how often have I told you not to read those stupid comments? Look how sad they make you. What happened to my Sunny?”

“I know it’s dumb and I shouldn’t do it but I just… I can’t help it.”

Marco took Mario’s face between his hands, making him to look into his eyes. “Look, what do you think about going to my place? I’ll cook us some pasta and we can cuddle and watch Netflix. Does that sound like a good idea?”

Mario nodded, his face lighting up at the suggestion. “Okay.”

They took Marco’s car and left Mario’s at Brackel. He wouldn’t need it until tomorrow, anyway since there was a 99.9% chance that he’d stay over at Marco’s for the night and then let himself be driven to practise the next day.

Once they arrived at Marco’s apartment, Marco motioned for Mario to make himself feel at home, which was a bit unnecessary since Mario almost lived there already. While Marco tried to prepare a somewhat acceptable meal with the few ingredients he had, Mario used the opportunity to take a shower as he didn’t do that right after the match.

Marco was so focused on cooking that at first he didn’t notice Mario entering the kitchen until he felt a body pressed against his back, making him jump in surprise. Mario wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulders.

“This smells amazing! What are you making?”

“Just spaghetti Bolognese.” Marco chuckled. “I wish I could give you a three-course menu but you know what the inside of my fridge looks like.”

“I’m fine with spaghetti. Let me taste.” He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue so Marco let him lick the wooden spoon he had been stirring the sauce with.

“Mmmhhh…” Mario closed his eyes. “What did I do to deserve such an exceptional chef?” Marco could clearly make out the sarcastic undertone in his voice.

“Hey! Don’t make fun of me! At least I’m cooking for you so you don’t have to do it yourself.”

“I know, I know. And I’m grateful for that.” Mario placed a small kiss to his temple before going off to set the table.

A few minutes later they had finished eating and made themselves comfortable on Marco’s couch and started watching a movie that Mario had chosen previously and Marco had little interest in. He instead settled for observing Mario. He looked beautiful and Marco found himself wondering how he had got so lucky to have met Mario Götze.

“Stop looking at me like that!” Mario didn’t even turn to face him.

Marco smirked. “Like what?”

“Like you didn’t just have something to eat and now want to devour me.”

“What if I want to, though?”

As a response Mario threw a pillow at his face.

“Hey!” Marco hurled it back at him and thus, Mario stopped paying attention to the movie.

After Marco had started to launched a tickle attack at Mario, their ’fight’ quickly turned into a make-out session, which came to no surprise to either of them. Didn’t it always come down to this? Not that Marco was complaining, though…

-

The next day Marco woke up in his bed to the sight of Mario once again looking down at his phone, making a long face.

He propped himself up on his elbow, worry washing over him. Why couldn’t he put down his phone for once?

“Reading comments again?”

Mario turned to look at him with big eyes, looking like he was about to cry and all of Marco’s alarm bells in his head went off. Oh no!

“The tickets for the Drake concert I wanted to go to are all sold out.”

_What?_

Marco groaned. “You’re such a drama queen, you know that, right?”

“Shut up! You love me.” Mario grinned mischievously.

“Do I?”

“Yes, you do.” And before Marco could respond Mario’s lips were on his and a hand on his chest was gently pressing him back down onto the mattress.

Yes, he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://goetzeus.tumblr.com/).


End file.
